Survive for love
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Hidup Sakura sangat menderita. Setiap hari ia menjadi bahan siksaan oleh Ibu dan saudara tirinya serta diperlakukan selayaknya budak. Meski begitu Sakura tidak akan pernah memberikan Naruto pada Kakak tirinya yang juga mencintai putra bungsu Namikaze tersebut. OOC/NaruSaku ever. Two-Shoot. Chap 2 full lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! : Out Of Character, many, mistakes, story from me, mainstream**

**Pair : NaruSaku always**

**Rate : M for 17+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Servive for love |Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hidup bersama Ibu dan saudara tiri begitu menyiksa batin serta raga Sakura. Ia kerap disiksa semenjak Ayahnya meninggal dunia akibat terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Namun sebelum kepergian sang ayah Sakura telah di jodohkan dengan putra bungsu Namikaze dan sekarang mereka berdua sudah tunangan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Sakura merasa sangat beruntung bisa menjadi calon istri dari pemuda tampan dan sangat populer di kampus. Dibalik kebahagiaan Sakura ada seorang gadis yang tak menyukai hubungan mereka karena kakak tiri Sakura yang diketahui bernama Shion mencintai Naruto sudah sejak lama sebelum Ibunya menikah dengan Ayah Sakura. Oleh karena itu keluarga tiri Sakura kerap memperlakukan dia selayaknya budak.

Sakura tidak pernah mau memberi tahukan hal itu pada Naruto. Ia selalu menutupi kejahatan Shion dan Ibunya dari Naruto meski berulang kali pemuda itu bertanya kenapa selalu ada bekas luka diarea tubuhnya yang terbuka namun ia bisa mencari jawaban yang tepat sehingga sedikit berhasil membuat Naruto tak bertanya lagi.

Meski begitu apakah kebohongan Sakura tak akan pernah diketahui oleh Naruto.?

Menurut kata pepatah dimana pun kau menyimpan bangkai maka baunya akan tetap tercium.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam mengkilap berhenti di depan rumah besar lalu tak lama kemudian sepasang anak berbeda gender keluar dari mobil tersebut. Lelaki pirang mengelilingi sekitar mobil kemudian terhenti di hadapan gadis pink.

"Jangan mampir kemana-mana !" Sakura meperingati Naruto seraya menggenggam tangan besar disana.

"Baiklah sayang" Jawab Naruto seraya mendekat lalu mengecup dahi lebar sang tunangan.

"Masuklah, aku tak mau kulitmu terbakar akibat kekejaman sinar matahari !" Kekehan geli lepas dari bibir Sakura. Naruto yang melihat Sakura tertawa segera menariknya merapatkan tubuh mereka membuat tawa Sakura reda dengan kedua telapak tangan bertumpu di dada bidang Naruto.

"Aku tak terima penolakan !" Bisiknya tepat di samping telinga Sakura.

"Ya baiklah tuan muda Namikaze" Balas Sakura ikut berbisik membuat senyum tipis tersungging di bibir merah Naruto.

"Sekarang masuklah !" Sakura mengulum senyum kemudian mengangguk seraya membuat jarak antar keduanya.

"Sampai jumpa besok" Usai kalimat Sakura tadi tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung mengecup sekilas bibir peach disana. Sesaat Sakura tertegun lalu kemudian tersenyum malu dengan pipi merona.

"Dasar ?!" Sakura berujar sambil memukul manja dada Naruto dan kembali membuka suara. "Hati-hati, jangan mengemudi terlalu laju dan hanya fokuskan perhatianmu kejalan raya...!" Perintah panjang lebar dari Sakura sudah menjadi asupan sehari-hari bagi Naruto karena setiap ia pulang membawa mobil seorang diri Sakura sangat khawatir dan akan selalu memperingatinya jika ia mengemudi tanpa ditemani oleh gadis itu.

"Baiklah Nona Namikazeku yang cerewet— Ouuchh—" Naruto meringis kala cubitan manis melekat di perutnya yang terbalut kemeja putih sementara Sakura terkekeh melihat lelaki tercintanya mengaduh karena kejahilannya.

Dari jendela kamar lantai satu terlihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat serta manik ungu yang juga pucat menatap benci kearah Sakura.

"Kau akan mendapat ganjaran yang setimpal dari ini semua..." Desis Shion dengan penuh dendam sambil mengeratkan genggaman ponsel di tangannya.

"Ingat pesanku !" Kata Sakura kembali memperingati Naruto dari luar mobil yang menyala. Satu kedipan mata menuntun mobil Naruto meninggalkan kediaman Haruno.

Sakura terus menatap mobil hingga menghilang disebuah tikungan. Ia menghela nafas kemudian menutup pagar halaman lalu melangkah untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

Tepat saat Sakura membuka pintu satu tamparan keras mendarat disebelah pipinya hingga meninggalkan bekas merah berbentuk telapak tangan.

"Puas kau !" Tsunade menarik rambut pink sepunggung Sakura membuat sang empu menahan rasa sakit. "Sejak kau pergi jalan bersama Naruto, Shion mengurung diri dikamar" Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada tajam.

"Ma–maafkan aku Ibu" Tak merasa puas dengan permintaan maaf dari Sakura Tsunade menjambak kuat rambut gadis itu dan kemudian ia dorong hingga jatuh terduduk dilantai semen. Wanita berdada besar itu tak mengindah kata ampun dari sang anak tiri. Dengan garangnya ia kembali menjambak rambut Sakura hingga rontok tak menghiraukan tangis pilu gadis malang itu.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, nanti Ayah dan Ibu akan pergi ke Suna untuk mengunjungi Nenek..." Perkataan seorang wanita paruh baya membuyarkan lamunan Naruto yang sejak beberapa menit tadi berdiri di balkon kamar sambil terus menatap hamparan rumput taman yang bergoyang karena ulah angin.

"Berapa lama ?" Tanya Naruto seraya berjalan menghampiri sang Ibu yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"Empat hari" Jawab Kushina dengan tangan membelai lembut surai pirang Naruto yang bertumpu di bahunya.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Nenek Chiyo...!"

"Baiklah sayang" Naruto tersenyum kemudian merunduk dan memeluk erat pinggang Kushina yang masih setia membelai rambutnya.

"Bagaimana kabar calon menantuku ?" Pertanyaan Kushina membuat Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menatap langsung mata Violetnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja" Balas Naruto sambil kembali melangkah menuju balkon di ikuti oleh Kushina.

"Ibu sangat merindukan gadis cantik itu" Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya dengan tangan yang tersembunyi disaku celana trening hitam berpadu putih yang ia kenakan.

"Dia juga sangat merindukan Ibu" Kushina yang berdiri disamping Naruto meliriknya kemudian menyahuti.

"Terlalu lama menunggu pernikahan kalian..." Naruto tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan dari Kushina. Ia tahu bahwa saat ini Kushina sedang mengambek karena pernikahannya dan Sakura akan di selenggarakan beberapa bulan lagi.

"Akan kupercepat tanggalnya" Perkataan Naruto membawa tatapan Kushina tertuju sepenuhnya kearahnya. Ia senang karena tak lama lagi Naruto dan Sakura akan menyusul Yahiko dan Konan yang telah lama menikah dan sudah mempunyai momongan.

"Kalau bisa minggu ini !" Setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya yang seperti sebuah permintaan Kushina berjalan menuju pintu meninggalkan kamar sang putra dengan senyum manis yang terkembang.

Angin kembali berhembus menggoyangkan lembut helaian pirang disisi wajah Naruto yang sedikit menjuntai panjang mengenai pipinya.

"Sakura"

.

.

.

.

Bunyi klakson mobil di depan rumah Sakura menandakan bahwa Naruto telah datang menjemput untuk pergi ke kampus bersama. Sedikit tergesa Sakura keluar dari kamar setelah usai memoleskan lipstik.

Shion yang tahu Naruto menjemput Sakura terlihat tidak senang, ia melampiaskan ketidak sukaannya melalui roti di tangannya yang ia remas kuat. Tsunade menyadari hal yang dilakukan oleh Shion tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena jika Naruto tahu bahwa ia kerap menyiksa Sakura maka pemuda itu akan bergantian menyiksanya dengan orang suruhan. Wanita itu baya hanya diam ketika Sakura menuruni tangga lalu segera keluar menemui Naruto.

.

.

Naruto yang berada di dalam mobil tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura keluar dari rumah dengan mengenakan rok mini diatas lutut serta baju kaos putih lengan pendek sambil memeluk beberapa tumpuk buku.

Setelah tiba di depan pintu mobil Sakura langsung membukanya lalu masuk dan menutup kembali pintu setelah menaruh barang yang ia bawa dikursi belakang.

Kedua alis Naruto bertaut ketika matanya menangkap bekas luka kecil di sebelah pipi Sakura.

"Kenapa bisa terluka ?" Tanya Naruto dengan ibu jari menyentuh lembut goresan sedikit panjang disebelah pipi Sakura.

"Semalam saat manjat di gudang untuk mencari sesuatu dan tanpa sengaja wajahku mengenai ujung kawat yang meliliti tangga kayu hingga meninggalkan luka goresan seperti ini..." Jawab Sakura berbohong pada Naruto yang jelas sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Terbesit perasaan bersalah karena setiap Naruto bertanya akan luka yang di dapatnya maka ia akan menjawab dan jawaban yang ia berikan tak sekali pun pernah jujur.

"Apa masih terasa sakit ?" Sakura menatap penuh cinta wajah tampan Naruto seraya menggenggam lembut tangan pemuda itu lalu mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Aku tak pernah merasakan sakit selama kau berada di sisiku..." Penuturan Sakura membuat Naruto mendekatkan wajah mereka lalu mengecup singkat kening Sakura setelah dirasa sampai.

"Aku tak akan pernah jauh darimu" Sakura tersenyum manis mendengar balasan Naruto dari perkataannya tadi. Lantaran malu gadis itu lalu memukul manja dada Naruto yang hanya terkekeh geli mengingat Sakura yang terkadang bisa malu-malu saat bersamanya.

"Ayo jalan nanti kita terlambat !" Ujar Sakura mengalihkan suasana yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. Sakura menatap jalan raya masih dengan senyum namun kali ini menyiratkan senyum penuh kebahagiaan.

Sakura akan terus bertahan demi Naruto meski ia sering di pukuli oleh Tsunade dan Shion. Ia tak akan pernah melepaskan Naruto dan akan terus berjuang untuk menghadapi kebencian Shion. Tak mudah menjauhkan Sakura dari sosok Naruto karena nyawa pun ia pertaruhkan agar bisa selalu bersama Namikaze bungsu tersebut hingga akhir hayat.

.

.

Tsunade bersusah payah menenangkan Shion yang terus menangis setelah mobil Naruto melesat jauh bersama Sakura di dalamnya. Ia tak tahu cara apa yang bisa menghentikan tangis pecah Shion.

"Akan kuberi dia pelajaran nanti malam..." Perkataan Tsunade berhasil menghentikan tangis Shion. Gadis pirang pucat itu mengangat wajahnya dari meja dan menatap langsung wajah sang Ibu.

"Aku akan menghabisinya..." Seringai licik tersungging di bibir Shion dengan kedua tangan yang ia genggam kuat hingga tulang jemarinya berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Biar greget aku potong dulu ceritanya, dan di chap 2 nanti akan ada full LEMON MASAM buat scene NaruSaku :D Hahahaha *Tertawa mesum* dan ini gak sampai beberapa chapter, cuma... two-shoot wkwkwk...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! : Out Of Character, many, mistakes, strory from me, mainstream**

**Pair : NaruSaku always**

**Rate : M for 17+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Survive for love |Chapter 2 (Last chap)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kapan kalian akan menikah ?"

"Secepatnya !" Seorang pemuda yang baru memasuki kelas kosong menimpali pertanyaan Ino yang tertuju untuk Sakura. Gadis ponytail itu menilik kebelakang Sakura lalu tersenyum kikuk mengetahui siapa pria yang tengah berjalan kearah mereka.

"Kurasa Sai sudah menungguku di lapangan parkir..." Ucap Ino mencari-cari alasan untuk menghindar agar tak mengganggu pasangan tunangan tersebut. Sakura tertawa renyah kemudian mengangguk singkat dan Ino pun segera beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

"Ayo pulang !" Ajak Naruto menjulurkan tangan pada Sakura yang duduk dibangku. Sakura terkikik geli mendapat perlakuan romantis dari sang calon suamin. Dengan sedikit gaya anggun gadis itu menerima uluran tangan tersebut dan langsung memeluk Naruto setelah seutuhnya berdiri.

"Berjanjilah untuk tak akan pernah meninggalkanku...!" Naruto mengelus rambut pink Sakura dan lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya. Perlahan kedua kelopak mata Sakura tertutup menikmati perlakuan hangat yang tak pernah absen Naruto berikan padanya.

.

.

.

.

**Plakkk...**

Kembali Sakura mendapat perlakuan kejam dari Tsunade dan Shion.

Sesudah Sakura pulang dari kampus Tsunade tak terlihat dan Shion belum pulang lalu ketika malam telah tiba, Ibu tirinya kembali bersama Shion. Saat keduanya hendak masuk kedalam kamar urung kala menemukan Sakura duduk diruang tamu seorang diri dan tanpa aba-aba mereka langsung menarik Sakura tanpa ampun.

Sakura terduduk dilantai sambil menangis seraya memegang pipinya yang terasa perih akibat tamparan dari Shion.

"KAU TAK PANTAS MENDAMPINGI NARUTO" Teriak Shion lantang dan lalu mencekal kuat rambut kusut Sakura membuat gadis itu kesakitan dengan tangan menahan pergelangannya.

"KAU TELAH MEREBUT KEBAHAGIAANKU" Kembali Shion meneriaki Sakura kemudian ia dorong kepala gadis malang itu hingga membentur kaki meja yang di bawahnya terdapat betis Tsunade. Wanita pirang baya yang melihat amukan Shion hanya menatap malas dengan sesekali meneguk sake.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berbaring bosan diatas kasur sambil sesekali berguling tak menentu kesana-kemari.

"Aargghh !" Naruto mengacak frustasi rambutnya lalu ia bangun kemudian meraih bantal dan langsung melempar jauh hingga mengenai pintu yang tertutup.

"Ayah dan Ibu pergi dan aku kesepian tanpa mereka" Naruto bergumam pelan sambil melihat kearah meja, melihat ponsel yang tergeletak disana membuat Naruto berfikir untuk mengambilnya. Ia menggeser layar dan terdiam saat melihat wallpaper yang berisikan foto Sakura. Naruto tersenyum lebar ketika menangkap ide yang melintasi benaknya.

"Tak mungkin bosan jika aku mengunjungi Sakura" Ujarnya girang entah mengajak bicara siapa. Ia melompat turun dari ranjang lalu menghampiri lemari dan membukanya kemudian kembali menutupnya setelah mendapatkan salah satu jaket hitam yang langsung ia kenakan.

.

.

.

.

"Tinggalkan Naruto !" Perkataan Shion membuat Sakura memberanikan diri untuk saling bertatapan langsung dengannya. Mata Sakura terlihat sembab serta rambut berantakan ditambah ada beberapa memar ditangan mau pun wajah.

"Le–lebih baik a–aku mati dari pa–pada melepaskannya" Bantah Sakura dengan suara serak tak peduli apa yang akan ia dapat nantinya.

.

.

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Sakura. Sambil membenarkan letak jaket yang dipakai, ia sedikit mengacak rambut pirang belakangnya agar terlihat keren saat nanti bertemu Sakura.

Naruto mengambil setangkai mawar dikursi kosong sebelahnya lalu ia hirup dalam bunga merah cantik tersebut dan kemudian membuka pintu untuk keluar.

Lelaki berparas tampan itu berhenti tepat di depan pagar yang tak terkunci dan ia pun langsung menariknya kesamping hingga menghasilkan sedikit celah cukup untuk dirinya masuk.

**Plakkk...**

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya malam ini Sakura mendapat tamparan dari tangan Shion hingga sudut bibirnya sedikit mengalirkan darah serta dahi disebelah kanannya membiru.

Tsunade yang sejak tadi duduk menonton ikut mengambil alih. Wanita itu berjongkok dihadapan Sakura dan mencekal pipi gadis itu menggunakan sebelah tangan.

"Katakan, apa alasnmu mempertahankan Naruto!?" Tanya Tsunade tajam sambil mendongakan paksa Sakura.

"Ka–karena aku sa–sangat mencintainya" Jawaban Sakura sukses membuat perempatan tercetak jelas didahi Tsunade. Tanpa belas kasihan Sakura ditarik paksa oleh Shion hingga tiba di depan pintu dan lalu kedua legannya ditahan oleh gadis pirang pucat tersebut.

"APA KAU TAK PERNAH MERASA PUAS DENGAN SIKSAANKU SETIAP HARI?!" Bentak Tsunade sambil berjalan mengambil gunting dilaci dan kembali ketempat Sakura. Ia langsung mengerahkan benda tajam tersebut kerambut Sakura untuk memotong surai yang sangat disukai Naruto sementara gadis itu memejamkan mata.

Pegangan Shion dikedua lengan Sakura terlepas dengan pandangan tak percaya mengarah keluar pintu yang terbuka lebar. Tsunade yang menyadari keanehan sang putri mengurungkan niatnya kemudian menoleh kebelakang mengikuti arah pandang Shion dan seketika ekspresi iblisnya tadi lenyap tergantikan oleh wajah takut sama persis seperti Shion.

Tak merasakan apa-apa Sakura membuka mata kemudian mendongak dan ikut melihat keambang pintu. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Safir indah disana yang bersorot penuh amarah.

"Beraninya kalian... BERANINYA KALIAN MENYAKITI SAKURA!" Mereka bertiga terlonjak akan teriakan Naruto yang seperti geraman seekor siluman rubah. Seluruh tubuh Tsunade dan Shion bergetar takut dan gunting yang Tsunade genggam untuk memotong rambut Sakura tanpa disadari jatuh hingga menimbulkan bunyi pantulan besi dan lantai keramik memenuhi ruangan yang mendadak tegang.

Naruto berjalan cepat mengampiri Sakura dan kemudian berjongkok dihadapan gadis yang tertunduk disana mengacuhkan keberadaan Tsunade dan Shion serta entah kemana bunga yang ia bawa tadi. Setelah tiba pemuda itu memegang kedua lengan Sakura memaksanya untuk mengangkat kepala.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan ini padaku !?" Sakura tak berani mendongak atau pun menjawab pertanyaan yang Naruto ajukan. "JAWAB AKU!"

Merasa diacuhkan Naruto berdiri lalu menendang meja kaca yang terdapat dibelakang Sakura hingga pecah berhamburan dan berseraknya minuman keras milik Tsunade.

"BRENGSEK, AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN BERDUA!" Teriak Naruto murka seraya meraih gunting yang tergeletak dilantai tempat Tsunade dan Shion duduk tertunduk.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto hendak menghunuskan gunting kearah Shion segera bangkit dari duduknya dan kemudian menahan pergelangan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ti–tidak Naruto !"

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Naruto menyentakan kuat tangannya dari pegangan Sakura sehingga membuat gadis itu jatuh. Melihat Sakura yang terjatuh kerenanya, Naruto membuang asal benda besi tajam di tangannya lalu menarik pergelangan Sakura dan membawanya keluar meninggalkan kedua Ibu dan Anak tersebut dalam ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkanh ak–aku Naruthtohh—" Sakura meminta maaf disela menahan sakit diarea sensitifnya karena desakan paksa Naruto.

Entah apa yang terjadi tadi hingga kini Sakura terbaring dikasur king size milik Naruto tanpa sehelai benang. Sepertinya saat Naruto menarik Sakura keluar tadi hanya untuk membawa gadis pink itu pulang kerumahnya.

"Kau jahat... Aku selalu menahan diri untuk tak menyentuhmu agar aku tak menyakitimu... tapi, kau malah membalasku dengan cara membohongiku selama ini..." Tutur Naruto sambil memaksa masuk kedalam tubuh bawah Sakura.

"Sungguh maafkan ak–ughh—da–danh akhhku takhh pernahh melarangmu untukhh menyentuhku–aaakkhhhh—" Sakura menjerit tertahan ketika dalam sekali hentakan kuat barang Naruto telah berhasil masuk mengenai selaput kegadisannya hingga pecah dan sedikit banyak mengeluarkan darah. Tanpa memberi Sakura kesempatan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang sangat di selengkangannya, Naruto langsung menggerakan cepat pinggulnya.

Nafas Sakura tersengal hebat, mati-matian ia menahan rasa sakit di tubuh bawahnya akibat dorongan Naruto yang semakin–lama–semakin menggila dan tak terkendali.

Sakura pasrah, ia merasa bahwa ia memang pantas menerima perlakuan ini. Dulu berturut–turut Sakura berbohong pada Naruto dan hingga sampai saat ini dimana pemuda itu menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana kejinya dia diperlakukan dalam rumah terkutuk itu.

"Aaggrhh !" Naruto menggeram gila merasakan jepitan ketat yang dihasilkan dinding rahim Sakura seperti memaksa untuk segera keluar sedang gadis itu memejamkan rapat matanya menahan perih bercampur nikmat melandanya.

Gerakan Naruto bagai orang kesetanan. Ia menghentak kuat tubuh Sakura membuat tangan sang empu bergerak gesit mencari pegangan untuk menahan guncangan hebat mereka.

Sakura membiarkan Naruto menguasai seluruh tubuhnya. Ia merasa bersalah besar pada Naruto, mungkin dengan cara ini hutangnya dapat terbayar meski tak sepenuhnya lunas.

.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk dikasur sambil mengamati wajah damai Sakura yang tertidur lelap sehabis ia setubuhi tadi dengan berbalut selimut putih tebal. Meski pun ruang kamar itu hanya diterangi oleh sinar cahaya rembulan melalui celah jendela yang terdapat tepat disamping ranjang, masih dapat terlihat ada beberapa noda bercak darah dikain yang menghangati Sakura.

Pemuda itu berputar lalu duduk dipinggiran ranjang sembari mencengkram kedua sisi rambut panjangnya. Ia marah antar merasa bersalah pada Sakura. Terbesit rasa penyesalan dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam karena telah merenggut kegadisan Sakura dengan cara kasar tanpa membiarkan dia menghilangkan sakit terlebih dulu.

Sakura menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya. Ia lalu membuka perlahan kelopak matanya kemudian menoleh kesamping dan langsung mendapati Naruto tengah memunggunginya di pinggiran ranjang.

Sepertinya lelaki disana tak menyadari bahwa ia sudah bangun dan kini telah duduk di belakangnya. Tangan mungil yang melingkari pingang Naruto membawa Shappire itu melirik kesamping.

"Kau sudah bangun ?" Tanya Naruto terheran karena ini masih pukul satu malam. Apa dia tak lelah sehabis bercinta tadi.? Sakura mengangguk kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung lebar Naruto seraya tangannya merambat naik dan berhenti di dada hangat telanjang pria itu.

"Naruto-kun masih marah ?"

"..."

"Tolong maafkan aku Naruto-kun..." Kekerasan hati Naruto meluluh mendengar penuturan lembut Sakura. Ia membalik badan untuk saling berhadapan membuat pelukan Sakura terlepas.

"Mulai sekarang jangan pernah lagi membohongiku...!" Bisik Naruto sambil menyisir kebawah rambut panjang sepunggung Sakura menggunakan jari-jari kerasnya.

"Aku janji, ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya..." Sakura menatap lekat biru samudra menawan milik Naruto. Ia menggenggam lembut telapak tangan pemuda itu lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Sakura dapat merasakan bibir hangat Naruto menempel di bibirnya, dengan gerakan pelan tangan Sakura mengelus perut berotot Naruto. Ketika Sakura hendak membalas ciuman Naruto lelaki itu langsung menjauhkan wajanya hingga berjarak beberapa centi.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Sakura sedang Naruto meraih tangannya dan meletakkannya di dada.

"Apa masih sakit ?" Sakura terdiam lalu tak lama wajahnya merona mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Naruto dan kemudian ia menggeleng pertanda tidak sakit lagi.

"Kali ini tak akan kasar seperti tadi" Ucap Naruto sembari menuntun Sakura yang hanya menurut diajak berbaring.

Kembali Naruto mencium bibir manis Sakura dan kali ini benar-benar sangat lembut membuat Sakura tak tahan dan langsung menghisap bibir bawahnya. Naruto tak tinggal diam saat lidah Sakura mengajaknya untuk bergumul. Dengan insting lelakinya, Naruto menjelajah seluruh rongga Sakura dan sesekali mengulum lidah gadis yang memejamkan mata itu.

Tangan Naruto tak tinggal diam, dengan perlahan ia menarik kebawah selimut yang melindungi tubuh indah Sakura kemudian ciumannya beralih turun keleher jenjang Sakura.

Naruto menggigit kecil leher bersih Sakura dengan sebelah tangan meremas buah dadanya hingga membuat gadis itu menggelijang sambil menarik gemas rambut pirangnya.

"Aahh~" Satu desahan sexy lolos dari Sakura membuat senyum tampan terkembang diwajah Naruto sambil ciumannya kembali turun lalu terhenti disebuah gumpalan daging kenyal dan bermain disana.

Naruto terus menghisap sambil sesekali mengginggitnya kecil dan sebelah tangannya ikut bermain memilin benda kecil yang sudah mengeras tersebut sehingga melepaskan suara desahan halus dari bibir sang gadis.

Setelah merasa puas, Naruto turun kebawah dengan bibir yang tak lepas dari dada, perut hingga tiba dipaha dalam Sakura dan berhenti sepenuhnya disana.

"Hmmph~ uuhhk—Naruhh~" Sakura mendesah nikmat ketika lidah panas Naruto menggoda miliknya yang terkadang menelusup masuk lalu kembali keluar menyapu permukaan bibirnya serta mengulum sesuatu yang kecil mungil nan merah.

Sebelah tangan Sakura mencengkram kuat bantal disisi tempat ia menaruh kepala dan sebelahnya lagi meraih rambut Naruto. Dengan terlatih Naruto memanjakan tubuh bawah Sakura yang terkadang jemari lentik gadis itu menjambak surai blondenya akibat rasa geli yang ia dapat dan sebelah telapak lebarnya mengelus paha gadis itu.

Sesuatu memaksa keluar dari perut Sakura, ia mengepit kepala Naruto dengan kedua pahanya saat dirasa sudah tak kuat lagi. Naruto yang mengetahui gadisnya hampir sampai segera menusuk dua jarinya yang mudah masuk karena telah basah sempurna dan langsung mengocoknya cepat.

Lenguhan panjang Sakura menuntun keluar cairan lengket dari senggamanya dan Naruto mencabut jarinya dari sana lalu menjilatinya hingga bersih kemudian kembali mendekati Sakura.

.

.

.

.

**BRAKKK...**

Tsunade dan Shion yang tengah duduk meringkuk dibelakang sofa terkejut bukan main saat dalam sekali hantaman pintu rumah rusak akibat tinjuan dari seorang lelaki berkulit hitam dengan tubuh dipenuhi otot. Terlihat seorang lelaki mengenakan jas berdiri santai disamping lelaki bertubuh besar yang merusak pintu tadi.

"Apa benar ini rumah yang dikatakan oleh tuan muda ?" Tanya lelaki berjas rapi itu yang diketahui bernama Yamato ialah anak buah Naruto.

"Benar Senpai" Jawab Killer Bee yang juga anak buah Naruto.

"Bagus, sekarang cepat habisi kedua wanita yang bersembunyi dibalik sofa itu !" Perintah Yamato yang langsung di laksanakan oleh Killer Bee. Kedua Ibu dan Anak disana menggigil ketakutan ketika lelaki hitam itu mendekat kearah mereka.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Keduanya berusaha berontak dari cekalan Killer Bee yang menyeret mereka dari baju belakang. Lelaki itu jauh lebih kuat dan tak mudah di kalahkan oleh wanita seperti Tsunade dan Shion.

.

.

.

.

"Uughh—" Sakura menahan sakit ketika barang Naruto yang keras dan besar perlahan memasuki tubuhnya. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata menikmati tubuh hangat Sakura yang sangat rapat.

Sakura tercekat saat barang Naruto telah tertanam sepenuhnya dibawah sana. Ia menggigit kuat bibirnya untuk tak melepaskan erang sakit agar tak mengecewakan Naruto.

Selama beberapa menit mendiamkan diri, Sakura mulai menggeliat kecil dibawah kungkungan Naruto dengan tangan memegang pergelangan lelaki pirang diatasnya tersebut. Naruto yang tahu bahwa Sakura tak merasa sakit lagi perlahan memundurkan pinggulnya. Sedikit sakit namun Sakura masih bisa menahannya.

"Aahhh~" Sakura mendesah halus ketika Naruto mendorong masuk, tangannya meraih pinggang pemuda itu dan sedikit mencakarnya saat merasa hujaman dibawah sana terlalu lembut membuat ia meminta ingin lebih dari yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Aakh—Naruhh~ le–lebihh cepathh—" Seringai lebar terbentuk diwajah berpeluh Naruto, dengan senang hati ia mempercepat pompanya ditubuh Sakura hingga menghasilkan bunyi derit ranjang serta pekikan girang dari wanita pink itu.

"Aahh~ Aahh~ Oouuhhh~" Sakura melenguh nikmat saat ujung kepala Naruto menyentuh sesuatu yang terletak jauh di dalam dan ia semakin mengeratkan cekalannya dipinggang pria yang bergerak cepat itu membuat tubuhnya ikut terguncang. Tak membiarkan dada Sakura menganggur, Naruto segera melahapnya rakus.

"Uuhh~ Aahh! Aahh! Aahh~…" Desahan Sakura semakin meraja lela merasakan nikmat yang sangat menyerang seluruh tubuhnya, ia bahkan tak kesakitan ketika mulut nakal Naruto menggigit putingnya dan hal itu malah membuat ia menjerit girang.

Naruto menggeram ketika dinding-dinding rahim Sakura menjepit hebat miliknya memaksa untuk menyemburkan seluruh isi semen putihnya. Kaki jenjang Sakura naik melingkari pinggang Naruto bergantian dengan tangan yang merangkul mesra leher pemuda itu yang sudah menjauh dari dadanya.

Bunyi derit ranjang terdengar semakin erotis, lalu tak menjelang lama kemudian Sakura melenguh panjang penuh kepuasan sementara Naruto mengumpat tak jelas.

"Ohh~ Fuck" Sakura membuka mata mendengar umpatan Naruto. lelaki itu menggila sendiri merasakan nikmat dari hasil pijatan tubuh Sakura.

Menyadari pria itu hampir menyusulnya, Sakura langsung menangkup kedua sisi wajahnya kemudian melumatnya untuk meredam lenguh geram Naruto.

Sakura mengerang pelan disela mengecup bibir Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang kental dan panas menyembur tubuhnya hingga terasa penuh, ia semakin mengeratkan lingkarang betisnya dipinggang pemuda itu agar bisa merasakan lebih dalam lagi.

Nafas keduanya terputus-putus, Naruto melepas pagutan mereka dan kemudian menyatukan kening ia dan Sakura membawa mata mereka untuk saling beradu.

Dengan wajah bersemu padam, Sakura menyentuh pipi kokoh Naruto yang menyeringai lebar bak seringaian seekor binatang rubah.

"Aku belum puas !" Sakura terdiam sesaat mendengar perkataan Naruto, lalu kemudian memekik kecil namun tak menolak saat Naruto menukar posisi mereka yang sekarang ia menduduki Naruto tanpa melepas penyatuan dan perlahan lelaki itu memegang bokongnya menuntun untuk bergerak dari atas.

Sakura mengerang nikmat merasakan sensasi berbeda dari yang mereka lakukan tadi. Sedikit terbiasa oleh yang diajarkan Naruto, ia bergoyang lembut penuh menggoda sehingga membuat Naruto tak tahan dan langsung meremas bokong kenyalnya.

"Sshhh—aahhhk~" Jari-jari lentik Sakura terkembang bertumpu diperut bantalan persegi Naruto untuk menyanggah tubuhnya agar mudah bergerak.

"Ooh dear, don't tease me !" Geram Naruto yang dapat dimengerti oleh Sakura. Gadis itu memejamkan mata lalu mulai bergenjot liar diatas Naruto, ia mendorong kuat sehingga barang Naruto tertanam dalam mengenai mulut rahimnya.

"Oouuhhh~ Aahh... Aahhh~" Ruang kamar itu hanya dipenuhi oleh suara desahan gila Sakura serta umpatan kasar Naruto.

Sang lelaki pirang bangkit dari baringnya dan lalu meremas gemas bokong padat Sakura kala gigitan dinding dibawah sana seperti ingin menelan habis barangnya serta tangan gadis itu memeluk lehernya.

Sesekali jemari kecil Sakura menjambak rambut belakang Naruto ketika lelaki dibawahnya itu menyentak kuat tubuh mereka.

"Aaahh—Naruhh~" Sakura mendongak sambil mengikuti dorongan tangan Naruto yang melekat di bokongnya.

Tak tahan dengan tuntunan brutal yang Naruto lakukan, Sakura menggigit bahu pemuda itu melampiaskan getaran nikmat yang menyerang seluruh tubuhnya, kemudian ia meninggalkan bahu yang terdapat bekas giginya dan bergulir dengan seluruh lima jemarinya terselip di rambut blonde pria itu.

Pijatan ketat dari tubuh Sakura membuat Naruto menggeram sedang gadis itu menahan diri agar tak keluar duluan.

"Na–naruhh~ Sedikith—enghh–lagihh~" Suara Sakura terdengar sexy memperingati Naruto bahwa ia sudah tak tahan lagi untuk segera keluar.

"Jangan ditahan–aargh~" Suruh Naruto seraya mengelus seluruh tubuh belakang Sakura yang tengah memeluk lehernya dari bawah hingga punggung membuat sang empu semakin tak kuat dan beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura kembali melenguh panjang mengiringi cairan yang ditahan sejak tadi ia lepas mengenai ujung kepala Naruto yang juga berkedut hendak menyusul.

Naruto yang semakin terdesak segera memuntahkan seluruh benihnya kedalam rahim Sakura hingga melimpah dan meluber keluar. Gadis itu menggigit bibir menikmati rasa panas dan lengket yang meleleh dari dalamnya hingga keluar mengenai kelelakian Naruto.

Setelah dirasa habis, Sakura mendorong dada Naruto untuk membawanya berbaring dengan ia yang menimpa penuh tubuh lelaki itu yang diselimuti oleh keringat.

Naruto menarik selimut kemudian menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka sementara Sakura tak berniat turun dari atas Naruto. Ia hanya mencabut barang Naruto darinya lalu membaringkan kepalanya didada bidang Naruto sambil memejamkan mata.

Naruto membelai lembut rambut pink diatas dadanya kemudian ia kecup puncak kepala itu mengantar Sakura kedalam alam mimpi. Ia melirik jam dinding dan sedikit terkejut mendapati jarum pendek mengarah ke angka tiga lalu yang panjang terhenti tepat di jam dua belas.

"Tak terasa sudah jam tiga dini" Gumamnya seraya memejamkan mata untuk menyusul Sakura yang sudah terlelap duluan.

.

.

.

.

Suara kicauan seekor burung terdengar begitu merdu dan menenangkan membuat suasana di pagi ini menjadi sangat indah. Embun menyelimuti alam serta membasahi rerumputan yang membentangi sebuah halaman rumah mewah dan sedikit mengenai beberapa tanaman bunga yang tumbuh dipinggiran halaman.

Disebuah kamar besar, terlihat seorang lelaki tersenyum sendiri sambil memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah polos gadis pink yang sedang tidur pulas. Tubuh telanjang gadis itu terbalut selimut putih tebal yang terdapat banyak bercak darah hingga mengenai sprai yang sudah lusuh tak terbentuk.

Tangan Naruto menulusup masuk kedalam selimut kemudian mengelus lembut belakang Sakura membuat gadis itu menggeliat kecil merasakan sentuhan hangat dari punggung hingga turun ke pinggang.

"Eenghhh—" Perlahan namun pasti, iris Emerald yang terkatup sejak dini tadi kini mulai menampakan kembali kilau indahnya.

"Selamat pagi Sakura..." Sakura tersipu malu mendapati Naruto tengah baring mengenyamping menghadap kearahnya sambil tersenyum manis menyambut jiwanya yang baru kembali setelah berkelana cukup lama dialam mimpi.

"Naruto...!" Seru Sakura dengan suara serak dan berusaha untuk bangun. "Aakhh!" Ia menggigit bibir bawah kala rasa ngilu menyerang selengkangannya hingga sulit dibawa bangun.

Senyum Naruto terkembang lebar tak merasa khawatir sedikit pun, ia puas karena telah berhasil membuat Sakura tak bisa pergi kemana-mana dan hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu dirumah bersamanya.

"Itu pertanda bahwa kau hanya boleh dirumah bersamaku !" Ujar Naruto yang dibalas tatapan rajuk dari Sakura.

"Ka–kau yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini..." Sungut Sakura malu membuat tawa cekikik Naruto lepas.

"Tapi kau kuat jug—oouch..." Kalimat Naruto terintrupsi kala cubitan sayang mendarat diperut kerasnya yang terlindungi oleh kaos bola berlambang Arsenal tanpa lengan yang terbuat dari benang sutra. Yah, Sakura mencubit Naruto karena malu jika membahas tentang semalam saat mereka bergumul liar diranjang yang saat ini menjadi tempat ia tiduran bersama Naruto.

"Aku harus pulang !" Tatapan Naruto yang tadinya lembut kini berubah datar akan penuturan Sakura barusan.

"Tak akan pernah ku izinkan kau kembali kerumah yang bersikan manusia iblis itu" Ucap Naruto dingin namun tajam dan penuh kebencian.

"Tapi Naru—"

"Jangan membantahku Sakura !" Bentakan Naruto sukses membungkam Sakura dalam kebisuan. Gadis itu urung bangun dan kembali merebahkan diri namun kali ini diatas tubuh telentang Naruto sambil memeluk erat pinggang pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun" Bisiknya lembut agar tak menyulut amarah mengerikan Naruto. Lelaki itu tahu benar, jika Sakura menyebut namanya dengan embel-embel 'Kun' maka sudah sangat dipastikan Sakura tak akan melawan atau pun membantahnya.

Sakura memang tak berani mengobarkan api amarah Naruto. Ia takut, sangat takut jika pria berparas tampan itu meninggalkan dirinya.

Sakura tak akan pernah membuat hal itu terjadi, oleh karena itu ia akan selalu menuruti semua perintah Naruto untuk mempertahankan lelaki itu yang telah menguasai seluruh jiwa dan raganya.

"Mulai sekarang kau hanya boleh berada dirumah ini, dan jika ingin keluar harus ditemani oleh beberapa anak buahku... Masalah kuliah aku sudah mengundurkanmu lalu kita akan menikah secepatnya, aku juga sudah menentukan tanggalnya..." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar membuat Sakura diam seribu bahasa. Toh, ia tak mungkin bisa menolak kehendak Naruto.

"Kapan pernikahan kita akan di selenggarakan ?" Tanya Sakura sambil jemarinya memilin puting Naruto dari luar kaos Orange pucat yang pemuda itu kenakan.

"Empat hari lagi, setelah Ayah dan Ibu kembali dari Suna..."

"Apa tak terlalu cepat ?" Kedua alis Naruto bertaut tipis. Tak menjelang lama berkecamuk dengan pikiran, ia segera membuka suara.

"Kenapa, apa kau tak mau menikah deng—hhmmph—..." Sebelum selesai bicara, Sakura langsung membungkam bibir Naruto untuk mencegah prasangka yang tidak-tidak padanya.

"Aku hanya bercanda" Ucapnya disela kecupan ringan mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya, Morning Kiss.

Tangan nakal Naruto menggerayangi tubuh belakang Sakura dari dalam selimut. Tepat berhenti dibokong, Sakura melepas bibirnya dari Naruto dengan telunjuk yang terletak di permukaan tipis merah lelaki itu.

Cara menghindar yang apik untuk gadis secantik Sakura.

"Kau pasti lapar !?" Yakin Sakura membuat seulas senyum tipis bertengger di bibir sexy Naruto yang mengangguk singkat membenarkan keyakinannya.

"Baiklah, aku mau membuat sarapan dulu..." Sakura berucap seraya bangun dan lalu meraih baju kaos hitam lengan pendek yang tertanggal dibangku tepat disamping ranjang.

Sakura menyeringit kala bau baju kaos itu menembus indra penciumannya ketika dipakai. Ia mengangkat lengannya dan kembali menghirup aroma dari baju tersebut.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Naruto terheran melihat perilaku Sakura yang menghirup dalam lengan baju.

"Sudah berapa hari baju ini tak dicuci ?" Sedikit tak mengerti akan pertanyaan yang Sakura ajukan, Naruto menjawab.

"Satu minggu" Sakura tertegun untuk sesaat, lalu tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum senang dan langsung menubruk Naruto yang telah duduk.

"Wangi tubuhmu tak mudah hilang sama halnya dengan cintaku untukmu..." Ujar Sakura tulus sambil menyelipkan hidung mancungnya diketiak Naruto. Pria itu tertawa kecil akan keanehan Sakura yang tak pernah mau lepas darinya.

"Kau tak jadi membuatkanku sarapan" Tegur Naruto seakan mengingatkan Sakura bahwa kini perutnya menuntut untuk segera diisi. Sakura tersentak kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya sambil terkikik malu.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan ?" Pertanyaan Naruto mengurungkan niat Sakura yang hendak turun dari ranjang, ia menatap ragu gadis disana yang tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

Sakura menaikan kembali betisnya yang hampir menyentuh lantai kemudian langsung mendekati Naruto dan mendekatkan beberapa centi wajah mereha hingga ujung hidung masing-masing saling bersentuhan.

"Gendong aku !" Bisik Sakura seperti sebuah permintaan. Naruto tertawa renyah dan langsung melompat turun mengangkat tubuh Sakura dengan gaya bridal style.

"Apa tak terlalu sexy masak tanpa mengenakan celana ?" Suara pertanyaan Naruto terdengar semakin jauh dengan seiringnya mereka berjalan meninggalkan kamar untuk sarapan bersama di dapur.

"Baju ini cukup panjang untuk melindungi celana dalamku"

"Jika nanti kau berjongkok hingga memperlihatkan celana dalam pinkmu, maka jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti aku menyerangmu di dapur..."

Hanya terdengar kikikan geli dari Sakura dengan seiringnya mereka menjauh dari kamar hingga tak terdengar lagi suara apa pun, tergantikan dengan kicauan merdu dari seekor burung yang hinggap diranting pohon yang tumbuh tinggi dan rindang di depan balkon kamar Naruto.

.

.

**.**

**.**

–**The End–**


End file.
